


I can't do this alone

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But they're not lovers just yet, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Minor Illness, Salty Teens, wildling!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa didn't mean to kill her wildling abductor when she shoved him in the water earlier.“I hope you don’t die,” she whispers.“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, princess.”“I did warn you not to call me that.”“Aye, you did,” he chuckles but it’s a feeble sound. It worries her.





	I can't do this alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metalpalace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalpalace/gifts).

> For @metalpalace's tumblr prompt 'I can't do this alone.' This is a follow up to 'Call me that one more time' with Wildling!Jon and his princess.

Of course, she supposes she’s meant to dislike him, to hate him even. You’re supposed to dislike an enemy, she’s sure. And weren’t wildlings the enemy? That’s what she’s always been taught.

_He did hold a dirty, great knife to my throat when he abducted me after all._

But after he’d made his escape that night, she’d been weeping and he’d tried to comfort her.

_“Don’t cry,”_ he’d murmured. _“I don’t really mean you any harm. I just needed a way out of there.”_

_“I’m not crying,” _she’d protested.

_“Oh, aye. Must be raining on your face. My mistake, princess.”_

_“Don’t call me that!”_ He’d chuckled and then bound her hands and ankles with some rope. _“You’re going to ruin me, aren’t you?”_ she’d whimpered, terrified once more.

His dark grey eyes had widened before he’d shook his head. “_No…I…not that. I just can’t sleep if I’m worried about you running off on me.”_

_“It’s unchivalrous of you to bind a lady this way.”_

_“Unchivalrous?!”_

That had been followed by a great bellowing. She had disliked him _intensely_ then even if she wasn’t sure she could bring herself to hate him fully yet.

She’d grumbled that whole first night as he’d held her bound body beside his, claiming they’d be warmer than way. It had sounded an awful lot like some wildling trick…or just a man’s trick upon a poor, stolen maiden like herself. Admittedly, it was warmer when they slept that way.

When she’d thought of wildlings, she hadn’t pictured them looking quite like Jon. Their faces should be filthy, their teeth yellow and crooked and their hair resembling a bird’s nest or something.

His face is a bit dirty but it’s handsomer than any she can readily name. Oh, but she’d once thought Prince Joffrey quite handsome as well. Handsome is not really a recommendation for anything.

His teeth are not yellow and crooked. They’re actually nice and straight and he’s got a charming smile. There are probably plenty of clever knaves out there with straight white teeth. She cannot think too highly of him based on that.

His hair however…well, she’s rather fond of his dark curls even when they are a mess. He keeps them tied back with a bit of twine most of the time but when they’re down, they look very soft.

They are soft she’s discovered as she brushes them back from his feverish brow as he shivers with the frightful chills in their cave.

She’s panicked. She’s done it now. She’s killed a wildling without even meaning to. She’d shoved him into the water in a moment of angry rebellion. She’d _warned_ him not to call him princess, hadn’t she? She hadn’t meant for him to become ill afterwards.

“I hope you don’t die,” she whispers.

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, princess.”

“I did _warn_ you not to call me that.”

“Aye, you did,” he chuckles but it’s a feeble sound. It worries her.

Where are they even? She has no notion. Yes, they’re in a cave for tonight. Earlier, he’d seemed alright and they’d even grown somewhat merry together over their roasted hare. But now he’s chilled through and through and wearing only her cloak. The water of the springs is hot but would that only make his fever worse?

She’s lost somewhere beyond the Wall and her abductor is sick when he’s the only protection she has, him and his direwolf. She’d rather he be annoying her by calling her princess tonight. She’d like him to comfort her when she is afraid. A secret little part of her likes bickering with Jon. She likes him holding her close when the night is dark and so cold, too.

“Please, you must get better. I didn’t meant to make you ill.”

“You could never make me ill, princess,” he murmurs dazedly.

“You’re supposed to call me Sansa now.”

“Aye, Sansa…I was forgetting. I’m not as smart as you.”

“This is true.”

He laughs faintly as if that was a jape but it is a bit obvious, isn’t it?

His clothes have not dried yet and he only has her cloak to cover him. It would be unseemly for them to share their bodies’ warmth…wouldn’t it?

“What are you doing?” he asks when she lies down beside him, wrapping the cloak around them both and doing her best to ignore his nakedness.

“We must draw the fever down from your head.” She’s heard her nursemaid or perhaps the maester say that before, she thinks. “I’ll warm your body and we’ll see an end to those shivers and that fever, too.”

“Thank you, Sansa.”

“I’m doing this for my own reasons. If you die, I may die as well. I don’t want to die but I can’t survive without you. I can’t do this alone.”

But as she holds him and enjoys the warmth she feels with their bodies pressed together and as his breathing grows slow and deep and relaxed, she’s surprised to admit she doesn’t much want to do anything without him now.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of fun with these dialogue prompts but I'm going to spend the next week or so focusing on my WIPs before I return to them. Thanks to all of you who've been following these!!


End file.
